


there is nothing for me (but to love you)

by nausicaa_of_phaeacia



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daisy's suit, F/M, Prompt Fic, Season/Series 04, Sorry Not Sorry, thejcexchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa_of_phaeacia/pseuds/nausicaa_of_phaeacia
Summary: Daisy's suit needs mending.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts).



> Written for #thejcexchange 2017! :)  
> This is for RowboatCop and the prompt [COULSON SEWING] (which, naturally, made me extremely happy I ever made Coulson sew in a fic).  
> Hope you enjoy this little thing! ♥

Of course, it's in a very appreciated and heroic way that it happens. She actually saves an innocent, albeit too curious bystander who just takes off after Daisy catches him mid-air. The suspended pole that initially sent the man tumbling down follows and barely misses Daisy; the metal wires attached to it scratch down the side of her leg, though, tearing her suit. Before she realizes what's happened, she's back on her feet. 

The adrenaline from all the action keeps her from discovering the blood on her leg right away. It's nothing too serious, but she can see Coulson trying desperately to hide something on his face when he points out that she's been hurt.  
"It's fine, Phil, really. It's really just a scratch. Nothing I can't handle."  
"Let me patch you up at least."  
"There's no time for that, and you know it," she retorts, pulling herself up towards the balcony of the apartment in question, fully ignoring both her injury and the damage on her suit.

After they've dealt with the guy they've chased down (Mack's taking him in for interrogation), Mace calls in, warning them that several of the culprit's associates are apparently waiting for them just outside the building's back door. Daisy pretends not to really notice Coulson's gaze briefly wander up and down the bare side of her hip and leg, but she knows very well that the suit's torn almost up to her underwear. 

"It's fine. What's three more guys. They'll be unconscious when we're done with them anyway."  
There's triumph in her expression as she smiles at Coulson, who is trying not to blush. Not too hard, that is.

When they're finally back on the small plane, May transporting them back to the base, Daisy tries to assert the damage done to her suit. Fitz still hasn't finished the design of the second one she'd planned on using, so she guesses this needs to be fixed somehow.  
"Let me take care of that," Coulson offers.  
"It's okay, seriously. I'm not bleeding out."  
"No, I know, but – I mean the scratch should be cleaned at least."  
"Alright, I'll clean it. Give me the case."  
He tries really hard not to watch her dab the scratch on her side. She's injured, so this is a serious situation. Very serious. Professional.

"I wish I'd worn prettier underwear, I guess."  
Daisy trying to lighten the mood isn't helping, because it makes Coulson look at the side of her underwear that's exposed through the hole in her suit. And it's not just the underwear. It's not just seeing Daisy's skin, either, because he's trained with her often enough, and the side of her leg or her hips aren't exactly spots she's been hiding. It's seeing her skin when he's not supposed to see it, when he's not expecting to see it.

"I'm going to be fine, Coulson."  
"No, I – I know. It's just –"  
"The suit? Yeah, I know. Fitz hasn't exactly been concentrating on developing the suit I've asked for, so I guess I'll be stuck with this for a while. I don't think he's going to be able to fix it, do you?"  
"Who, Fitz? No, uh – definitely not."

He keeps looking at the tear, and it almost makes her a little uncomfortable.  
"Hey."  
"… Yeah?"  
"Phil, you're staring."  
He's actually blushing now. "Sorry. I wasn't – I was just thinking that this is probably not as hard to fix as it looks."  
"What? Why would you –"  
"Wouldn't be the first time."  
A beat.

"You're serious."  
He nods.  
"You're serious about this not being the first, uh, superhero suit you've mended...?"  
He nods again, and she's at a loss. "Okay...? I mean that's – awesome I guess?" It makes him look a little smug, and she needs to admit she likes it when he looks at her like this. Confident with what he's capable of.  
"Okay, then I guess I'll … stop by your bunk later? If that's fine?"  
"Sure." His smile is back, and it's that sort of warm smile that's always made her very aware of the distance (or lack thereof) between them, so she almost hurries out the plane as soon as they've touched down.

As soon as she's done showering and changing, she knocks on his door very carefully, more carefully than she normally does.  
"Come in."  
She shyly approaches him as he's sitting at his desk, looking for something in a box. "Just a sec."  
She sits on his bed, holding the suit in her hands a little awkwardly.  
"Got it." He emerges from the box with a very thin-looking, colourless thread.  
Her eyebrows are raised.  
"Trust me, this one works just fine."

He sits down on a chair, facing her. "Okay, let me see."  
She's examining his face as he's looking at the tear in the suit. He's very concentrated, his brow furrowed.  
"If you think it's too much damage, I can always ask Fitz to –"  
"No, I think I know how to fix this. I'm going to need you to put it on, though."  
She looks at him like he's just said something wild. 

He sighs, but the corners of his lips show that he's amused. "No, really. It's like with – like mending socks. You put them over your hand so they're actually filled out and you can see how tight the stitches need to be."  
"But –"  
"I know it's not a sock. Please, Daisy, I've done this before."  
That convinces her; she stands up. "Okay, I'll just – go over there. Don't turn around."

She walks across the room to take off her normal clothes behind his back.  
"Turn it inside out before you put it on."  
It seems like a weird request, but it makes sense of course. Keeping on only her underwear, Daisy slips into the turned-out suit, tries to pull up the zipper from the outside, only manages to push it up a little. 

"Sorry, that's all I could manage with the zipper," she says as she's sitting down on the bed again.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to –"  
"It's okay. It's not like you have never seen me in a bikini or anything."  
He gives her a brief nod, then goes to work, carefully moving back and forth with the needle, the tip of his tongue almost visible every now and then as he's making sure the stitch is not going to be visible but still serve its purpose. Once or twice he's really scared he's going to hurt her with the needle, but she doesn't even flinch.

There's something incredibly intimate about mending Daisy's suit while she's in it, and it's not because he can see her underwear (she's changed it, he notices, but that's not unexpected). His fingers keep touching her skin in the process, and while he's too concentrated to really do anything about it, his heart has started racing. When he's finally finished, it feels too soon, and she suddenly realizes, almost to her shock, that she's going to miss his fingertips on her hip, on her leg, his palm on her thigh as he's fastening and then cutting the end of the thread with the other hand.  
"Okay. Please take it off again so I can check if it looks okay from the outside, too."

She stands up very slowly, pulls down the sleeves first, then proceeds to carefully push the suit down her body, exposing more bare skin as she goes.  
"I didn't mean – You can do it back there if you –"  
She doesn't stop, though, making eye contact with him instead as she continues slipping out of the suit, lowering it inch by inch by inch. 

As she finally steps out of the garment, he gasps, like the sight of her body is something so precious and so unmerited that it's an incredible exception he gets to witness it.  
"Daisy, I –"  
She steps closer, and he can feel his body burning everywhere, he's forgotten how to speak, how to breathe. When her legs are finally touching his, she smiles, takes his hand, pulls herself closer to him until she's seated in his lap.

His mouth has gone dry, but she kisses him, and it's all but hesitant, but that doesn't mean it's not tender. How they've gotten from the chair to the bed is unclear. With the way Coulson is looking at her – like she's the most beautiful, the most important, incredible thing in the world –, Daisy really needs to focus on taking off his clothes or else she's going to tear them.  
He's never had anyone smile at him like this during sex before.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! :) Hope you liked the fic!
> 
> The title's from the lyrics to _The Way You Look Tonight_.


End file.
